


Free Period

by lodge_andrews



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Closure, Coming Out, F/F, Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodge_andrews/pseuds/lodge_andrews
Summary: Veronica Lodge finds herself spending free period with none other than Cheryl Blossom.Or the Cheronica closure we all deserve.





	Free Period

"Veronica Lodge, Riverdale High's resident con-artist." Veronica rolls her eyes, not looking up from the history book she's been pretending to read since the start of free period. Coming from any other Riverdalian, that statement would have stung, but coming from the perfect lips of one Cheryl Blossom, she knows it’s all bark and no real bite.

"Cheryl Blossom," Veronica declares as she finally looks to her left to the source of the unexpected greeting. She's momentarily stunned by Cheryl - as she always is, bright red hair bathing in the sunlight streaming through the library windows, eyes gleaming with mischief and mirth. "To what do I owe this unannounced pleasure?"

"My my, Ronnie," Veronica has to shake herself. Cheryl hasn't called her that in months. In fact, she and Cheryl haven't even spoken in months, not since she got caught up in her family drama and her relationship with a different redhead. She hates to admit it, but she misses the way the nickname rolls off of the older girl's tongue. "Have you completely forgotten that we have free period together?" Cheryl smirks.

Veronica mentally slaps herself - of course they did. But admittedly, she hasn't actually spent her free period free in several months, always too busy solving one problem or the other, whether family or Archie related.

"Right... Sorry. I've honestly just been caught up in a few things," Veronica looks back down at her open book, trying but failing to ignore the heat coming from the body seated beside her.

"So I've noticed. You okay?" Veronica startles at how soft Cheryl's voice suddenly was. So startled in fact that her head shoots up to stare at the older girl. "I mean, you're not exactly winning the people's choice award around here," Cheryl attempts to lighten up the mood and cover up her concern, but Veronica knows her too well.

"I'm fine, Cher." Veronica realizes she misses calling the other girl by her nickname too.

"I know you are," Cheryl smirks. "If anyone can walk through these hate-filled halls with their head up high, it's you." Cheryl says it so smugly, people who didn't know her might think she was being sarcastic. But Veronica hears what she really means, what she really feels.

"Thanks, Cher. I really needed to hear that," Veronica is smug in return, she too hiding - a game they like to play with each other it seems.

A few minutes of silence pass, and Veronica actually gets through a few pages of her history book. She sneaks a glance at Cheryl studying beside her, pale hand furiously taking down notes in her cherry red notebook. She can't help but smile - she's always admired Cheryl's dedication to whatever she sets her mind to.

"Did your mother never teach you that it's impolite to stare, Lodge?" Veronica's sure it was supposed to be an insult, but the grin on Cheryl's face tells her she was merely teasing. The redhead doesn't even look up from her books as Veronica chuckles.

In a moment of pure vulnerability, surrounded by towering bookshelves, and not another soul in sight, Veronica says, "I'm happy for you, Cher."

This finally gets Cheryl to look at her. No more words had to be exchanged. The redhead knew Veronica was talking about her newfound relationship, and the fact that she was finally free to be herself and express who she really was.

It feels like an eternity of dark brown eyes staring into a lighter pair, soft smiles playing on two sets of lips, burning gazes conveying everything they couldn't say out loud.

"Didn't I say you're not alone?" Veronica jokes with a smirk, relieving the tension, and Cheryl laughs - truly and genuinely laughs, and it makes Veronica smile a true and genuine smile. She hasn't seen Cheryl this happy in a long time.

"But..." Veronica continues, a rush of adrenaline propelling her hand to grab Cheryl's resting on the table. "If you ever do feel alone again, for any reason at all..." She looks down at their intertwined hands, a warm feeling settling at the pit of her stomach, then back up at the redhead's expectant face. "I will always be ready with a fireplace and a mug of hot chocolate," she finishes with a smile.

Cheryl, seemingly propelled by a force of her own, suddenly moves forward to press a lingering kiss to Veronica's cheek. "Thank you, Ronnie," she whispers as she pulls away, her face mere centimeters from the Latina's.  
   
Looking back at this moment, Veronica might have just imagined Cheryl stealing a glance at her lips. Cheryl's own full red lips parted and red hair surrounding them both like a curtain, concealing not only them but the million words they both left unsaid from a world they weren't sure would ever understand.

And suddenly she was gone - a flurry of red rushing through the library doors, without a single word of goodbye. Veronica finally lets out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

**Author's Note:**

> So I woke up this morning feeling an urge to rewatch some of my fave Cheronica edits, and this happened. Please don't send hate, I love Choni, I do, but Cheronica will always be my main lane.
> 
> Also, if you're interested, I made a Cheronica playlist on Spotify lol. Check it out if you want. It's what I listened to while writing this. https://open.spotify.com/user/reinemarinas/playlist/5rdgVD1bbZOalEhG2yYmye?si=Khb6fXCyTIe0rIGyCZTmCw


End file.
